Davis County, Iowa
Davis County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,753. The county seat is Bloomfield. Davis County is included in the Ottumwa, IA Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Davis County was named in honor of Garrett Davis, a Congressman from Kentucky from March 4, 1839, till March 3, 1847, and later a US Senator from Kentucky. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 63 * Iowa Highway 2 * Iowa Highway 202 Adjacent counties * Wapello County (north) * Monroe County (northwest) * Van Buren County (east) * Jefferson County (northeast) * Scotland County, Missouri (southeast) * Schuyler County, Missouri (southwest) * Appanoose County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2014 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 8,753 in the county, with a population density of . There were 3,600 housing units, of which 3,201 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 8,541 people, 3,207 households, and 2,286 families residing in the county. The population density was 17 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 3,530 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.35% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.81% from two or more races. 0.71% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 10.4% of the population speak either German or Pennsylvania German at home. There were 3,207 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.70% were married couples living together, 5.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 27.10% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 17.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 97.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,864, and the median income for a family was $40,982. Males had a median income of $26,818 versus $21,726 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,127. About 9.00% of families and 11.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.70% of those under age 18 and 12.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Bloomfield *Drakesville *Floris *Pulaski Unincorporated community *West Grove Townships Davis County is divided into these townships: * Cleveland * Drakesville * Fabius * Fox River * Grove * Lick Creek * Marion * Perry * Prairie * Roscoe * Salt Creek * Soap Creek * Union * West Grove * Wyacondah Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Davis County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat Notable people * John Pickler, member of the United States House of Representatives, resident of Davis County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Davis County, Iowa References External links *County website *City-Data.com Category:Davis County, Iowa Category:1843 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1843